Not So Dead
by leavesonthewind
Summary: Post 1992. Explains all the craziness around Cheryl Stansbury after leaving in '88. Includes Tiffany, Sean, Robert, Anna, Bobbie & Tony. Note: This story is in no way related to any others I've written.
1. Chapter 1

Cheryl stood stock still, waiting for Tiffany to acknowledge her presence. Her older sister shook slightly in recognition and stepped forward, appraising the sight. After a few long seconds, she quickly closed the space, slapping the younger across the face. Cheryl turned with it and slowly looked back, tears forming not at the blow but from emotion. She didn't move until Tiffany closed both long arms around her fiercely and hugged with all her worth.

Exhausted, Cheryl leaned into the embrace and held onto her sister. "I'm so sorry."

"You owe me one hell of an explanation," Tiffany demanded.

"I know."

A nurse hurried out of the trauma unit. "Miss, he's asking to see you. He's fighting everything we try until he does."

Cheryl whirled. "He's awake?'

"Yes, and you need to calm him down. We have to slow the bleeding."

A quick look to Tiff and she was gone, dashing in to see Alex who lay on the trauma table. Blood smeared over his chest and he struggled to breathe. She took his hand and tried to shush him.

"I'm here. Relax... everything's going to be fine now."

Alex rocked his head back and forth. "No..." he wheezed. "...not done..."

Terror gripped her heart, knowing immediately what he meant.

"... bastard... dropped... phone..."

Cheryl pressed her hands to his face and kissed him, possibly for the last time. "Where?" After everything he'd done, she wanted nothing more than to stay with him, but now was not the time. If Julian had lived through their ambush he would be on the attack. More than likely imminently.

"...think he... followed me..."

_Oh God,_ she thought. _To the Penthouse. And here._ And he was likely the one who had shot Alex. Cheryl focused. "Shhh. You rest." She kissed him gently. "You be here when I get back, ok? That's your job now."

She turned to the nurse, suddenly full of resolve. "Don't you lose him."

Choosing the main hall toward the ER entrance, Cheryl slowly threaded her way, ignoring the sound of Tiffany calling from the other end, blocked by gurneys waiting for the elevator. She tensely scanned for any hidden areas where Julian could be lurking. He'd want to find Alex first, she reasoned, and finish the job.

The familiar twang of Robert's accent cut clearly into her perception and she instinctively turned the corner to see him asking the desk nurse about the shooting victim. _Of course he'd follow up on that report_, she thought. Especially if he knew where the call had come from, which was reasonable to assume.

Scorpio turned and looked up, taking a half step before fully realizing who he was seeing. In the same instant, Jerome appeared in a doorway behind Robert's left shoulder. Cheryl blocked out everything but him, letting her focus sharpen as she'd been taught and quickly pulled the Glock 17 from the small of her back. Her thumb flicked the safety as she raised the weapon, catching a glimpse of Julian mirroring her actions with a pistol of his own.

Robert quickly had a hand up in defensive posture, unaware of the threat behind him. Julian wouldn't care about shooting Scorpio, but Cheryl had to be careful. She flashed the quickest signal, a direct glance at him and then to her left, as she dared hoping he got the message. She couldn't afford to wait and squeezed the trigger, sending a 9mm slug into her enemy's chest as Robert's reflexes read her eyes correctly and he stepped just clear of the shot. Julian staggered but didn't drop. In a second the Commissioner had his own weapon at the ready. He was too late to act as Cheryl's steely gaze held the target and she fired again, this time straight through his heart. He dropped like a bag of stones as chaos erupted in the room.

The entire exchange had taken perhaps three seconds but ended years of torment. Cheryl let her arms fall even as she stared toward the body now being attended to by a scurrying team of doctors and nurses. _Let him die_, she wished silently. Robert slowly stepped closer, cautious of the loaded gun still in her hands.

"Cheryl?" he said in disbelief. "What the hell is going on here?"

Her ears were trained on the team across the room, listening as they checked for signs of hope.

"Cheryl!" he nearly shouted, and made the mistake of reaching for her weapon. After twelve years as an undercover agent she couldn't restrain the impulse to protect it. Her hands pulled away from him as it was quickly safetied and stowed. She let out a breath of relief and turned.

"Robert."

Tiffany burst through as the hall cleared for security. "Cheryl Ann! What are you doing with that gun? And who are you shooting at? And why?"

"That's what I'm trying to get at. I know the who at least. Julian's laying over there, and by the aim your sister has I'm guessing he's dead."

Cheryl glanced between them.

"Well?" They asked in unison.

"It's a long story."

Robert settled into investigative mode and Tiffany squinted questioningly. "Just how long are we talking?"

She sighed. "Twelve years?"

Tiff's eyes became saucers. "What?"

Cheryl fidgeted, ready to dash back and check on Alex. "I have to go. I'll explain later, ok?"

"Hey," Scorpio barked. "You just shot someone in the middle of General Hospital. I can't just let you walk off."

She reached into the pocket of her snug burgundy leather jacket and pulled out a small wallet, slapping it into his open palm. "Sure you can," Cheryl answered, and trotted off.

Tiffany looked over his shoulder as Robert opened it to reveal a shiny gold badge and identification.

"Son of a..." he mumbled and stared after her.

* * *

><p>While they stood dumbfounded Cheryl resumed position at Alex's side. He was much quieter now, almost eerily so. When she caressed his pale face he managed to crack his eyes open. The doctors and nurses still bustled around but she occupied a small corner near his head.<p>

"...why... you crying..."

With a sniffle she admitted, "Because you're scaring the hell out of me."

He took a shallow breath. "Tired."

"I know." Tears continued to run down her cheeks. "But we didn't come this far for me to go on alone, ok?"

The nurses stepped up activity and one spoke directly to Cheryl. "We've got O.R. 2 ready and he's stable enough. We're moving him STAT."

Tiff had crept in and watched quietly as Cheryl received more instruction about where to wait and saw Alex wheeled off among a whirl of hospital staff. When they were gone the room was suddenly void of action, and she crouched wearily in the space where his gurney had been. She shook and tried to collect herself.

"I think there's a lot I don't really know about you, but one thing is obvious," Tiffany noted, carefully settling alongside.

"What's that?"

"You love him. And that makes him my family."

Cheryl managed a grateful smile and stood. "I've got to get upstairs."

Robert was waiting in the hall when they stepped out. He trailed after them as they took the short ride up to the waiting room. "This isn't over you know. Don't you think Victor's going to be just a little upset at his baby boy getting killed?"

"Not really," Cheryl answered plainly.

"You're kidding, right?" Scorpio huffed.

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "He's dead. Victor was the trigger for everything."

"What everything?"

Cheryl managed not to laugh. "Maybe we should watch the news."

Tiffany found the remote and tuned to her own station, immediately glad that she had delegated breaking news to her senior field reporter. They watched as images rolled across the screen and a voice described the reports of multiple explosions across the New York City area and other cities, where an apparent 'mass hit' had been executed against the area's prominent mob family. All in all there were a confirmed seventeen dead.

"My God," Tiff gasped.

"You took out the whole family?"

At nearly seven a.m., Cheryl had been up for more hours than either could know. "Where's the coffee around here?" she asked distractedly. They managed enough patience to wait for her answer. "To end it for good, yes."

"I can't believe the FBI would sanction something like this."

"Sanction? No, probably not. But they'll deal with it. I think we did a good enough job making it look like a rival family." Cheryl slumped into a chair and rubbed her temples.

Robert studied her fine features. "I still don't get how you hid this for so long. To be honest, I ran a check on you after I found out about Julian four years ago. I got nothing suspicious."

"God I would hope not. If it was that easy, I'd have been dead a long time ago."

Tiffany finally piped in. "I don't even understand how you got mixed up with the FBI to begin with. You went to school to learn all that financial stuff, not bust bad guys."

The long day continued to catch up with Cheryl as she tried to work a kink from forming in her neck. "Do we have to do this now?" she groaned.

"Well, what else are we going to do while we wait?"

"Good point. Coffee first. Lots and lots of coffee."

* * *

><p>Tiffany put herself in charge of coffee for everyone while Robert waited and Cheryl paced down the hall to hang near the OR doors. No one came or went and no word emerged in Alex's condition. She savored half of the large cup before even considering a question.<p>

"So, who's first?"

"Me, remember?" her sister asserted.

"Oh, yeah. Umm.. I got involved with the Bureau the summer between sophomore and junior year at Columbia."

Robert scowled. "What the hell were they doing with a college kid?"

She shrugged. "They'd been watching the family for years, knew I'd gotten involved with Julian but at that point I didn't really know just who they were, and what they did. One of the agents in charge posed as a University rep... some pretense about my experiences at the school... I spent a day being shown all the evidence they had."

"I don't get how that makes you an agent though."

Scorpio answered for her. "They waited until they were sure she wouldn't just walk away. Until she'd want to help Julian enough to risk getting involved. Typical recruiting trick."

Cheryl nodded slightly. "After graduation when Julian broke everything off, I was kindof lost. The same agents came and told me I'd be a great asset in hunting down fraud cases, tracking investment schemes, stuff like that. So I want to Quantico and through training."

"And they got the bonus that you'd always be connected to the Jeromes," Tiffany reasoned.

They talked for about forty minutes about the life neither had known Cheryl lived. Tiffany looked over after a short debate with Robert and found her asleep, having nodded off with her head propped on her arm. Tiff stepped over quietly to take the coffee cup before it slipped from her hand and she jerked awake.

"Hey, it's just me."

"Sorry."

"Takes a while to lose that," Robert drawled knowingly. "When was the last time you really slept?"

Cheryl blinked and sat up straighter. "Five weeks, three days, two hours and... thirty seven minutes ago," she answered with a glance at her watch. She also noted a flurry of activity at the end of the hall as a nurse burst out the doors and around the corner, then rushed back into the operating room with a cart.

Scorpio scowled at the calculation.

"The day you died."

Tiffany's voice was a whisper remembering the day she received the phone call from Phoenix. Technically she hadn't died until two days later but all hope had really been lost seeing her baby sister laying bandaged in that bed, battered and comatose. A thought occurred to her.

"Was that even you?"

Cheryl shook her head guiltily. "No. We hired her. She wore a mask of my face and the doctors put her in a drug induced coma."

Robert stood. "Well I need to get back to the station and straighten out some of this mess." He held out the small wallet. "You'll need this back."

"Yeah. The DOJ gets upset if we lose them."

He pointed as he walked away. "You'll file a full report, right?"

She treated him to a little salute in agreement.

Tiff circled and sat in the chair Robert had occupied, staring quietly at Cheryl.

"I don't know what to say."

"You know, I sat in that room for almost three days talking to you. Asking you to wake up. Begging, really. I was so upset that I hadn't been able to say the things I needed to before you'd gone." There was no accusation, just Tiffany reliving the time.

"You've told me you love me so many times, in so many ways," Cheryl revealed. Tiff looked at her in confusion. "We had the hospital under surveillance the whole time. Nobody wanted my double getting killed, even if it was a remote chance."

She felt in the black jeans for a second and drew out the charm bracelet Tiffany had placed on "her" wrist. Tiff started to protest when she returned it. "I only wanted that for one reason you know."

"So I couldn't have it?" Tiff joked.

"Because I thought if you gave it to me, it would mean you loved me." Cheryl shrugged. "I don't need that now. You keep it, and give it to my niece some day."

Tiff smiled. "You don't have a niece, silly."

"I will."

* * *

><p>They had a little time before Cheryl's eyes picked up more movement from the operating room. This time there was a slow trickle of people, first a nurse and then a doctor in blue scrubs. He looked tired as she met him halfway down the corridor.<p>

"Well?"

"He lost a lot of blood," the surgeon said with little enthusiasm.

Her hands shook, unsure of what the next words would be.

"And he crashed on us once..."

"Oh God."

The man held up his hands to halt her assumption. "We got him back. The next twenty-four hours will be critical, but he seems like a fighter."

Tiffany stood at her side. "He'll be ok?"

"I can't guarantee anything. If we can get him through the next day without any hemorrhaging, I think so. They're closing up now."

Relief washed over her. "When can I see him?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were finally allowed into Recovery where Alex lay asleep. Still pale but definitely stable, Cheryl fingered his hair tenderly.<p>

"He _is _pretty cute," Tiff noted.

"Yeah. You should see him when he's not dying."

Tiffany squeezed her around the shoulders. "Hey now. You heard the doctor. Speaking of which, since he won't wake up for a couple hours, I think maybe you could use a little rest too. And uh, maybe some clean clothes?"

Cheryl looked down at the snug top, smeared with his blood. "I don't really want to go back to that fleabag."

"Excuse me?"

She described the cheap motel they'd been hiding out in.

"Of course you aren't staying there. We'll get all your stuff and you'll come home with me."

"Really?"

The twosome wandered out to the elevators and were interrupted by Alan who was shocked at seeing Cheryl alive. A very condensed version of the story was in progress as the second lift opened behind the sisters. They paid little attention until a small voice cried out.

"Momma!"

Cheryl froze and her eyes went wide. "Lucas?" She answered, whirling to see the three year old racing toward her. She dropped to a knee and caught him, clutching his small body. She rocked there, enjoying the unexpected reunion in the middle of the nurses station. She'd deliberately avoided thinking about it, not wanting him in the middle of such chaos.

Bobbie stood nearby with a bittersweet smile watching them together.

"I missed you so much," she breathed. Lucas giggled happily and hugged her tight. Suddenly much less exhausted, Cheryl stood with him in her arms and checked him over for changes. "Goodness, you need a haircut," she grinned.

"I wasn't sure how long you liked it," Bobbie said.

Lucas rested his head on her shoulder and hung on. "Oh, we've had it all over. It grows like crazy, doesn't it sweetheart?" He nodded silently and smiled.

"Hold on a minute," Tiff injected, looking at the two women. "You knew?"

Bobbie's mouth hung open, full of guilt.

"How did you know we were here?" Cheryl asked.

"We didn't. I've been keeping him at the daycare upstairs. When I got in someone said they'd seen Tiffany."

She turned to Lucas. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Heard you."

Stunned that he recognized her voice after over a month, Cheryl bragged. "My son is a genius."

"Wow, and I thought Monica was bad," Alan jabbed.

Bobbie laughed. "We're all like that. Seriously though, he is very bright. He's been picking up things Barbara Jean is learning at school."

Cheryl smirked at Alan. "See. Genius."

Lucas peeked around as people passed by. "Where's Alex?"

His question took the moment of lightness away from the group and Alan left them to check on other patients. Cheryl sat Lucas on the counter and tried to think of what to say.

"He's here. But you know, when you don't feel so good, you sleep a lot?"

He nodded.

"Well, Alex doesn't feel too well right now. So the doctors are helping him, and he's resting."

"He get better?"

"That's the idea, yeah."

"I miss him."

Cheryl brushed the hair from his eyes. "I know. We'll see him later, ok? Right now your Aunt Tiffany and I have to run a couple of errands. Do you want to stay with your daycare friends, or come with us?" She wasn't really eager to let go but let him choose rather than be confused and helpless.

Lucas leaned forward with his arms open wide reaching for her.

"I guess that's my answer," she said, scooping him up. She stopped with Bobbie before leaving. "I don't know how to thank you."

The redhead smiled wistfully. "I think I owed you this, after everything that happened."

Lucas whispered in Cheryl's ear and she set him down. He seemed well aware that his time with the Jones family was over, and made a step toward Bobbie, who bent toward him.

"I bet you're happy to see your Mommy," she said.

He glanced back at Cheryl. "I love Momma." Then he stepped forward a bit and hugged Bobbie, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. "You too."

They finally departed, leaving her wiping tears away. Tiffany finally got a chance to voice her opinion as they rode down to the parking lot.

"I still can't believe you left him with her, after what she did."

"Hm. I was so angry at first. But after getting him back, I realized I'd probably do anything to keep him too."

Tiff raised an eyebrow. "I'll say."

* * *

><p>Sean bustled through the door expecting no one home. He'd left long before dawn to do a stake out for Donely-Devane investigations, assuming Tiffany was off at the studio as usual. Instead he stumbled upon Lucas playing on the floor near the entry.<p>

"Hey little buddy, what are you doing here? Did you come for a visit?"

Tiffany hurried out from the kitchen, shushing him.

"What's the big deal, he's not asleep."

"No," she agreed, looking toward the green sofa. "But she is."

Sean looked up and his jaw dropped. "Cheryl? How the hell..." he blurted in shock. "Didn't we just..."

"So we thought. It's been a very strange day. Wonderful, but strange."

He crept over and sat on the coffee table, staring incredulously at Cheryl while she napped. "I just can't believe this."

"If you don't stop staring, I'm gonna shoot you."

"And she's grumpy too," Tiff noted after the fact. "You can't shoot him darlin', I put your gun away."

"Gun?"

Cheryl cracked an eye open at the offender and sighed. "Hi Sean."

"Hi kiddo." His grin spread as she woke up. "I don't know how or why you pulled this off, but I'm very glad to see you."

She gave a still-tired smile and reached to hug him. "How long was I out?"

"Uhh, about two hours I think."

After a quick shower and change Cheryl had zonked out within seconds of sitting down on the couch. "Oh, Tiff. I have to get back to the hospital."

Lucas climbed up next to her. "We see Alex?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Alex is a real person?" Sean wondered. "We thought he was imaginary."

"Hardly," Cheryl laughed.

"You aren't going anywhere until you eat. I made peanut butter sandwiches. It's all we had." Tiffany set the small table and waved them over.

"Tiff you know he can't have jelly."

She scoffed. "Who said anything about jelly?"

"Well... what are you putting on this sandwich?" Cheryl asked skeptically.

"Pickle," Lucas answered with a laugh.

Cheryl stopped halfway to the table and stared at them both. "What have you been feeding my kid?"

"Don't knock it til you try it."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Cheryl whispered. "You don't look so bad."<p>

"Right as rain," Alex groaned, half awake.

She sensed him thinking about sitting up and put a stop to it quickly. "Just stay put. These nurses will have my hide if you start bleeding again, ok?"

He swallowed once and let his eyes fall shut again. "Yes ma'am," he said, before having a more urgent thought. "Everything ok?"

Cheryl nodded. "It's done. Things got a little crazy while you were lounging around," she teased. "But the good part is, gossip around here moves pretty fast. I won't have to explain much. Everyone will know before I can bother saying it."

"You're free," he said heavily.

"_We're_ free," she corrected, squeezing his hand. "Although you now have to deal with Tiff and Sean. They're both very interested in the mysterious imaginary Alex."

He managed a weak smile, knowing there was so much to her life they would need to learn.

"But, not today."

"Stuck with you, eh?"

"Well, not just me." Cheryl dragged a chair over and let Lucas stand on it next to the bed. In a second he had a knee on the bed and laid himself across Alex's body. Cheryl grabbed him up, thankful they were on his relatively undamaged side.

"Gentle, remember?"

"Hey little man," Alex smiled after a grimace.

Quick as always, he saw the bandages and pieced together more of the truth. "He got hurt?"

"Yeah baby, somebody hurt him."

Lucas' eyes widened. "They mean to?"

Cheryl debated for a second, choosing honesty. "Yes. But they won't be doing it again. Momma took care of that, ok?"

* * *

><p>"You're still here. I was afraid I'd miss you."<p>

"Hi Tony," Cheryl said in a low voice. "I'm hoping to see him eat something, but he's pretty much out."

She sat at Alex's bedside as he slept, much as he had all day with ten or twenty minute waking periods from time to time.

"Kinda like this little guy." Tony laid a soft hand on Lucas' back as he slept against her.

"He's had a very tiring day."

"Looks like you all have." He saw the weariness creeping over her as well.

Cheryl smiled. "Yep. But I have my guys together again." Lucas stirred and smiled at Tony.

"Oh, speaking of which. I'm going to have to explain to Barbara Jean why Mr. Lucas here isn't with us at dinner. Those two have been thick as thieves."

"Like BJ. Momma, can I have sisser?"

Tony stifled a laugh as her mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're sitting up!"<p>

Alex nodded slowly. "Kinda hard to swallow laying down."

Cheryl's pleasure was evident. "You've eaten?"

"Not yet. They let me have water." He spoke slowly and seemed to take very careful breaths but was alert enough to hold a conversation. "Where's my monster?"

"He's upstairs with the daycare group, hopefully burning off some energy." A roll of her eyes indicated just how full of it Lucas was.

"So, do I get a real hello... or what?"

Cheryl crept carefully closer and her eyes fell to the dressed wound a few inches to the left of his heart. She'd been that close to losing him. Her fingers barely grazed the tape and gauze before resting along his jaw. A tender kiss placed on his lips fulfilled the requirement.

"Feel better already."

"I get that," she said, noting the right hand that had crept over her knee as she perched on the bed. "Good thing they've got the other one taped down."

"Mhm. I could fix that," he teased, reaching for the bound hand.

"No, no, no," Cheryl hurried. "Keep that up and I'll leave."

He managed to snag her hand as she rushed to tuck him in more securely.

"I love you."

She could tell he was tiring and leaned close to rub her nose against his. "Well that's mutual, so you rest and get better." Cheryl leaned back and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm going to go see what that doctor has to say today."

"See, I'm being good... and you leave anyway."

She snuck another quick kiss. "I'll come back, goof."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? We can find someplace else."<p>

"You trust him with Lucas don't you?" Tiff asked easily.

"Of course." After five days cooped up at General, Alex was being released. Cheryl and Lucas had come and gone without much extra fuss.

"Then I think I can trust him in my house." Tiffany cleared the coffee tray and headed for the kitchen. "Besides, I haven't gotten to know him much. I think it's about time."

Cheryl suspected the fact that she'd hedged on any further details until Alex could contribute had much to do with wanting him at the penthouse. "Take it easy on him, please? He's not used to getting the Tiffany Hill, ace reporter treatment."

"Well darlin' you two have been together how long?" She didn't wait for an answer. "And I didn't know anything about him, so forgive me if I'm a bit curious."

"A year and a half," Cheryl said quietly. "But we've known each other longer."

Tiff paused. "Uh huh?"

Cheryl sighed. "Alright. We'll answer all questions tonight. Geez. I guess it is time to get it all out there, even if I was enjoying a tiny bit of normalcy."

"What's normal about going to the hospital every day?"

"It's pretty tame by comparison, that's all," Cheryl moped. "You may as well call whoever needs to be around for this. I don't want to have to do it more than necessary."

* * *

><p>Cheryl glanced around the room. Robert and Anna had been summoned along with Bobbie and Tony Jones. The option had been left open for Robin to attend, but the Scorpios had decided against it, not knowing exactly what would be revealed. Sean and Tiffany rounded out the group. She glanced at Alex as he hovered near the balcony, glad to be standing for a while.<p>

"Where am I supposed to start?"

Tiff spoke up quickly. "How about the beginning?"

"The beginning for you is way more than the rest of them are interested in. We can do that later." Cheryl took a breath, considering. "I think we're going to have to start from when I came here, the first time that is."

Everyone already had at least a basic understanding of how she'd become an agent so she was able to quickly move through the fact that she'd been assigned in Port Charles with the intent of providing some quiet observation of the Jerome family. Of course the Bureau had known of Duke's involvement and having her in close proximity was key to gathering intel.

"They were very afraid of the rumors that Olivia could gain control. Victor was bad, but at least he had his own code of right and wrong. It made him predictable. Olivia on the other hand..."

"Psychopath," Anna finished.

"Bingo. Unfortunately that psychopath also figured out I was an undercover agent, which is why she had her goons grab me and plan to kill me. Not that it wasn't going downhill quickly anyway, but when I got out of there I knew I had to get her quick or she'd blow my cover to the whole family."

Robert concluded, knowing what happened next. "So you were on the balcony trying to get the drop on her when Julian interrupted." He sat back, thinking. "But with Olivia out of commission, you still had to keep mum even knowing Anna didn't shoot her."

Cheryl held up a finger. "Actually, I had no idea Gino was there, or who shot her. But in any case, stepping forward with everything then would have done as much damage as Olivia telling people. So I shut up and waited, as instructed."

"Well, what about after? I mean, why not just clear everything up then?" Anna wondered.

"Still on observation, watching the dust settle. By December the Bureau figured everyone was withdrawing from Port Charles, which meant I was too. I had to con them into letting me stay til the wedding." She looked apologetically at Tiffany, who'd never had a real chance to say goodbye after the ceremony.

Tiff piped up. "So, you just kept trailing them?"

"Not for long."

"They pulled you off the case?"

Cheryl smiled a little, looking at Anna. "They didn't have much choice," she answered and let her gaze fall to Lucas, quietly coloring with Alex on the floor.

"Oh, yes I suppose not."

Bobbie looked confused. "I don't understand if they took you off the Jerome case, how'd you end up mixed up with them again?"

"Bad luck."

"Excuse me?" Sean blurted.

Cheryl sighed and sat on the arm of the green sofa. "I had a doctor's appointment and ran into Victor, of all people. He must have found out why I was there and assumed that if I wasn't here with Robert that the baby must be Julian's."

"And he'd never let a grandchild get away," Anna added, knowing the value the old man had placed on family.

"So I started hopping around the city, trying to keep ahead of him. I was on leave but still got a little help from the agency. Didn't do much good."

Tiff threw her hands up. "Well no wonder I had such a hard time findin' you."

"Actually, your finding me led Victor right to my back door," she revealed. "Which was part of why I didn't contact you. I knew he'd be watching you and probably even had some eyes back home." Cheryl took a break to check on what Lucas was drawing and the group exchanged quiet comments. When she came back they all shushed and waited.

"So I hit the road, but didn't get too far before passing out in that bus station."

"And then called us," Sean remembered. "But if the FBI was helping you, why did they let that doctor get away with taking him?" he nodded toward the windows and his nephew.

"We were a little behind," Alex answered, joining them for the first time. He gave a little wave of greeting. "By the time we caught up, she'd already been told he died and was on her way here."

Tony shook his head in amazement. "Where she watched us with her son, even though none of us knew it."

Alex nodded. "And then she vanished on us." He looked a little hopeless at the memory.

"Where _did _you go? Sean and I looked for you and found nothing but dead ends."

Cheryl looked at Tiffany. "I wasn't exactly feeling social. I left the country. Rented a little cabin in Canada looking out over the mountains and just... I don't know."

"Tried to breathe?" Anna suggested. Having lost a baby herself, she had a little idea even though her pregnancy had ended very early on. She tried to imagine feeling that life grow to fruition only to be taken so abruptly.

Tiffany couldn't help but get up and hug her sister. When she stepped back the questions resumed.

"So where does he come in?"

"We're getting there."

"Actually, I _was _in, but at that point she didn't know it. I'd just been around as part of the 'help' team, and then had to go searching for her. We hadn't actually met." Alex fidgeted a bit with the sling supporting his arm and keeping stress off the injury. Cheryl gave him a look as if to say 'stop' and he shrugged, mildly frustrated but gave up anyway.

"I'm still confused though... how did you get the idea he was alive?" Bobbie asked, clearly baffled.

Cheryl looked up and pressed her face into her hands. "I kept waking up in that dead quiet cabin, hearing him cry. After a month, I just knew it couldn't be my imagination."

"We'd found her about a week and a half in, but let her be. She was safe there. The team picked up on her packing up pretty quick and went to get her. Of course that's when we found out what she'd decided."

"They thought I was crazy."

Alex looked at her rather pointedly.

"Ok, most of them thought I was crazy. He kept me from losing it."

"There was just so much about what happened at that clinic that didn't figure up. The bad part was, the Director wasn't interested in any of the theories, and by the time I could convince him, he decided it was safest that Cheryl not know where her baby was when we did find out."

Sean stood, suddenly angry. "What? You mean to tell me you all knew where he was and didn't tell anyone?"

Alex sighed. "No one could guarantee either one of them would be safe if Victor came back into the picture. So I kept an eye on Lucas, and reported back to Cheryl to try and keep her pacified. She hated my guts, if it makes you feel better. Hell, I hated me."

"Let's back up... it took months for them to believe me and track him down, first of all. And every time I made a move to get information for myself, I got derailed. And yes, I hated getting 'he's fine' or 'he had a checkup' reports. It went on forever." Cheryl added, clearly annoyed while reliving the memories.

"When Tracy placed that ad looking for me it was the best chance I got. As much as I didn't want to be here, the possibility that Sean or Robert could help was too much to pass up. At least they were outside the Bureau."

Anna stood and paced around. "So now we're up to you being back in Port Charles, still looking for your child, but getting reports from him and not having any luck convincing Sean or Tiffany that the baby's alive. Right?"

"Pretty much."

Tiff sat back and tapped her chin. "So... I'm wondering... when you came back then... tell me about Shep. That never really seemed to, you know, work."

"Ugh. I was angry and frustrated about everything, and conflicted about Alex. Not one of my proudest moments. Can we all just agree to block that out of memory?"

"Gladly," Alex murmured.

Lucas trotted over, paper in hand. "Look Momma."

Cheryl crouched next to him. "That is a beautiful drawing. I think you did a great job."

"I put on the fridge?"

She looked at him, full of love. "You have to ask Aunt Tiffany that. It's her refrigerator."

He turned toward Tiffany with a hopeful grin.

"Well of course you can honey. In fact, I think I'm desperately in need of some art in my kitchen. Let's go get this up right now."

They disappeared with her asking about the purple hair he'd drawn on her image. Cheryl took the opportunity to have a quiet exchange with Alex. Robert and Anna swapped strange looks while Tony and Bobbie cuddled together.

"Ok, so we're up to where you all know what happened, right?" Cheryl started when the art patrol was done. "So I got my baby back and went to Phoenix."

Alex chuckled. "Nice segue."

"This is taking long enough. There's no reason to review what they were around for," Cheryl retorted with a quick roll of her eyes.

Sean connected the dots for the next part. "And Alex went with you? You did say a year and a half. That'd come out about right."

"Not right off. I had to wait for the transfer to go through. I think Cheryl was there about five weeks before I showed up at her place."

"I thought you said you hated him," Robert blurted, tiring of the banter.

Anna nudged him in the arm. "Come on Robert, you know how that changes."

"Like I said, conflicted. So when he came to see me, I felt annoyed and yet relieved. Basically very mixed up about it. It didn't take long for me to see how much he cared about both of us, and how much I trusted him." Cheryl shrugged and held his hand loosely.

"Might have made a little difference that I moved to Arizona just to have a chance."

"Maybe," she grinned.

Tiffany squinted and pointed at them. "Ok, we're gonna move past this right now, but there's more to talk about later."

"Yes."

"As long as you understand that." She sat down with a flourish. "But I do want to know why you hid this from us. You could have at least mentioned that you were seeing someone."

Cheryl walked around the room. "I left here for several reasons. One: The longer I stuck around the faster Victor would find out about everything. Two: After a good reaming out from the Director I got a new assignment to investigate some suspicious investments in Arizona, and Three: I wanted to. But there was always this underlying fear that the family would creep back in and try to take him. Alex... well.. he was something I wanted to figure out on my own. Without extra input."

Alex nodded. "We spent a year just kindof laying low, but about six months ago we started getting word that the Jeromes had people in the area."

Sean glanced at his wife. "Six months... that would have been around the time Tiffany visited you."

"Exactly." Cheryl looked sad at the fact that once again, her sister's love had lead a threat to her doorstep.

"We laid even lower than we had, debated moving, all sorts of options. None that would really end it all. One night it just hit that the only way to get rid of the Jerome family was, well, to get rid of them." Alex concluded. "Making her dead and getting Lucas here gave us the chance to hit them hard and still keep him safe."

Sean shook his head in wonder. "I'm just amazed that not only you pulled off faking that accident, paying off the doctors and your double, making that video will... and then went off and took out an entire mob family that's been embedded in the New York area for forty years."

Cheryl grinned. "The hard part was grabbing their tech guy. Slimy little weasel."

"Huh?"

Alex finished for them, seeing Cheryl tire of storytelling. "We figured the one common thing for all of them was their cell phones. So we nabbed the geek getting them clean ones. Took a couple of weeks for the change, but when he distributed the new set, each was wired up and ready for our signal call. Just a dab of explosive on that lithium battery, plus a chip rigged just right..."

Robert raised a finger. "But Victor wasn't killed in an explosion, and neither was Olivia."

"We teamed up for the old man, then separated. I went for Julian."

"And Olivia unfortunately got a very bad dose of medication that night," Cheryl said coldly. "Horrible accident."

"So I'm trailing junior going up these stairs, and the jerk drops his cell as he flips it open. Damned thing was on its way to me when it blew. Of course he sees me then, and starts shooting." Alex pointed toward the now healing wound. "I still don't know how he lucked out and got this one around my vest."

Anna squinted a bit. "Looks like maybe between the plates?"

Cheryl nodded, having peeled the damaged shield from him while attempting to stem the flow of blood. He'd managed to drive to their rendezvous point, Sean and Tiff's building, before slowly shuffling to her. When he collapsed everything turned upside down and the wet patch seeping through his black clothes in the dim street light had revealed the damage done.

"I'm guessing Tiff saw the ambulance as she was leaving and followed it. Reporters," she noted with a hint of sarcasm. "So here we are."

Lucas wandered up, rubbing his eyes. "Potty Momma."

Cheryl checked her watch and blew out a sigh. "I bet. It's about time for you to be in bed, dontcha think?"

He shook his head no, unwilling to accept the end of his day. She picked him up with an oomph.

"No? I think yes. You look done to me. Let's get your pjs on and you can say goodnight to everyone."

They disappeared to his assigned room and came back about ten minutes later as Alex answered a few general questions. Lucas hugged Tony, Bobbie, Sean and Tiffany before grabbing Alex's hand.

"Ready to go? I can't carry you, but show me the way."

Cheryl stretched and yawned as Alex did his nightly tuck-in duties.

"I'm still amazed how much he looks like you and Tiffany," Bobbie mentioned. "And not really at all like Julian."

Plopping onto a vacant loveseat, Cheryl scowled slightly before giving a short laugh. "Why would he?"

Six faces stared at her.

"You said Victor..." Anna began.

"I said Victor _assumed _Julian was the father. He was just like all of you. Never believed me when I told him otherwise."

Tiffany fumbled. "You mean... Robert...? Really?"

Cheryl arched an eyebrow. "There aren't any other options."

"Well then why didn't you just tell him then, and stay?" Sean asked, dumbfounded. Robert remained quiet as she looked at her brother-in-law.

"What makes you think I didn't?"

Sean's eyes popped open and then flashed to his friend who was staring at the floor. "Robert?"

Scorpio stood and walked to look out the large windows.

"When?" Sean demanded of Cheryl.

"It was the last thing I told him at the Quartermaine mansion. After your wedding."

"And?"

She shrugged, having accepted it long ago. "Nothing. Not a word." Cheryl watched him pace at the side of the room. "And you know what Daddy always said about people who don't need us?"

Tiffany glared after Robert. "We don't need them right back." She stood and stalked toward him. "And when my sister came back looking for her son... _your _son... you still denied it?"

"My God, Robert," Anna said, stunned as the Joneses sat incredulous of the situation.

Cheryl looked at her tiredly. "I think dealing with a child might have interfered in getting back with you." She stretched again and sat up straighter.

"Ok, I'm confused. What about the test at the hospital?" Sean paced in front of the coffee table.

"Oh, that. That was me," Cheryl admitted.

The room fell silent again as they waited.

She gave a smirk. "Do you really think I want a man around who doesn't want me, or even his child? I learned from the School of Scorpio on that one."

"What's that?" he snapped.

"No third chances," Cheryl answered icily.

Everyone stared at Robert until he finally responded, loudly.

"Well how was I supposed to know she wasn't lying? Wouldn't be the first time you know."

Alex came out just as Scorpio finished erupting. "Hey, keep it down."

"Oh why don't you stow it. This isn't really your business anyway."

A full inch taller and much more fit than the Commissioner, Alex went face to face with him. "If you wake that little boy up, you'll find out how much my business it is."

Cheryl stood, moving to place herself between them and calm Alex. "Hey, that's enough."

"But—"

"You're in no shape to get into a fight. If I have to, I'll get my gun." She gave him a little wink.

"Then you'll definitely wake him."

Sean stifled a laugh despite the weight of the evening.

"And I never lied to you. I omitted. Tiffany is the only one I actually lied to," she added on her way back to the loveseat with Alex.

Robert continued in a quieter rant. "But that whole damned test was a lie."

"Come on... you'd spent months demonstrating just how much you didn't want him. For God's sake, you practically did a little dance right here in this room when you got the test results." Cheryl scowled.

"It did seem that way," Tiffany remembered. "Besides, she told you before she even left, and you just ignored her?"

Tony spoke for the first time in a while. "I'm no expert on the situation, but if a woman says she's having my baby I think I'd have to take her seriously."

Cheryl settled against Alex's good shoulder and let her eyes shut.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Mmhmm. Story time is over... they can debate whatever they like. It won't change anything."

"Wait a minute—"

Tiffany got up quickly and interrupted Scorpio. "You know Robert, I think maybe you should just leave."

"Come on Tiff, you're gonna throw me out?"

She folded her arms against herself. "Well apparently my sister is used to the idea of you being a total bastard, but it's new to me. So I'd really like to not look at you right now."

Bobbie broke the sudden uncomfortable silence between them. "I think it's about time for us to get home. We still have to pick up BJ from Felicia's."

"Do you think maybe I can get a ride with you?" Anna popped up. Robert was already stalking out the door and she didn't seem inclined to try and catch up.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Tiffany stalked around the room for at least twenty minutes muttering to herself as Sean sat quietly working things out.<p>

"I need some air," Tiff decided.

"I'll come with you," Sean said, catching up hurriedly as she whisked her coat on and was halfway out the door. He knew better than to let her go alone so late, especially as her path would likely end up at the docks as it usually did.

Alex and Cheryl were left in relative silence.

"Well at least that's done."

"Hmm," she agreed. "Just one thing left."

Alex nodded almost imperceptibly. "When do you want to go?"

"Sooner the better I think." She waited knowing he was working out the details in his head.

"We can be halfway there if we pack up in the morning and leave around noon. Finish up the trip the next day?"

Cheryl cuddled up a little closer. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Crumholz answered the door of the old farmhouse to find her grandson waiting with a small bunch of mums.

"Oh my... Lucas sweetie! We didn't know you were coming for a visit."

She bent and hugged him, kneeling on the hardwood porch.

"Where's your Aunt..." Her voice trailed as she turned to see Cheryl stand from where she'd sat on the swing, thinking of what to say.

"Sweet Lord," she gasped.

Cheryl came close and stood in front of her mother. "Tiff didn't come," she said quietly.

Mrs. C's hand trembled as she covered her mouth in shock, then reached for her daughter as if afraid the illusion would fade. Cheryl caught her hand and held tight.

"It's me, Momma."

Alex watched the reunion from the grass, leaning against the rail of the porch. Cheryl hugged her mother for a long few minutes as she cried in relief. After waiting patiently Lucas tugged lightly on his Grandma's apron.

"Got flowers Gamma."

"Goodness yes you do. And they are so pretty."

Cheryl smiled as he handed over his gift. "His favorite color. I don't think we'll have any trouble getting him on a schoolbus when the time comes."

Rose inched closer to her and looked over her shoulder at Alex. "Does _we _include him?"

Cheryl shrugged ever so slightly. "Where's Daddy?"

Rose's expression turned. "Oh, he just hasn't been the same since... well. You know."

* * *

><p>Cheryl crept into the back room where Ed Crumholz was bent over the farm's yearly financials, shaking his head.<p>

"Baby girl, what am I supposed to do with this?"

Her first thought was that he'd overheard them, or seen her approach but on second thought realized he was only talking to her spirit. She'd spoken to him many times over the phone about their money issues, looking for ways to cut expenditures. She got close enough to see over his shoulder and answer.

"I wish you'd just let me pay that."

"And how many times have I said it's not your responsibility?" He replied without hesitation. More times than she could count, Cheryl had volunteered to pay off the mortgage to the place but he had always refused. She stood beside him and pulled the paper closer.

"That's not really the point."

She waited for him to accept that his mind wasn't playing tricks, he wasn't just hearing things or imagining the conversation. When he finally looked up there were tears in his eyes for only the second time she'd known. The first had been when she was six, waking in a hospital bed after having her ruptured kidney removed. Cheryl reached up and gently touched his face.

"It's ok Daddy."

"I..."

"I know. We have lots of time to talk."

* * *

><p>Alex leaned against the doorframe watching unnoticed as Cheryl prepared for bed. They'd spent a long afternoon and evening with her parents and now he finally had some private time with her. The floorboards gave him away and she turned quickly at the sound.<p>

"How'd you get in here?" she teased with a half-approving smile.

"I walked."

She didn't budge when he closed the space and let a hand ride low on her hip. Alex dipped his head to her lips. She breathed a quiet sigh as the kiss broke and finally squinted at him.

"Seriously, how _did _you get in here?" She gave him a little push. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"How do you figure?"

Cheryl backed away as he stalked playfully closer. "You know that man you've been talking to all day? He's kindof a stickler about the whole marriage thing and sharing rooms."

Alex caught her and kissed her again, eliciting a soft groan. They lingered close and he answered quietly.

"Interesting, since he's the one who told me where to bunk."

Her grey eyes appraised him with suspicion. "You're kidding."

"Up the stairs, take a right, end of the hall on your left," he quoted. His hands crept around her waist as he guided her toward the bed.

"I'm not sure I believe you," she grinned and fell back onto the bed.

Alex looked down at her with a little smile. "Maybe it had something to do with this," he said, pulling a small black box from his pocket. He knelt to meet her at eye level. She slowly accepted the box but didn't open it.

"Alex..."

"You know, I really like this nightie," he noted, feeling the soft pink fabric on her arm.

"_Alex_."

He smiled again. "Well, aren't you going to look?"

Cheryl hesitated before opening the case to reveal the diamond ring.

"It's really beautiful."

"Seemed like the right choice."

A tiny smile played across her lips as she traced a finger over it. "Did you really ask my father first?"

Alex wobbled his head a little. "I wouldn't say 'asked'. We discussed it."

"_Really_."

"He was very concerned about you, obviously, and his grandson. Said he figured I had long enough to decide what I wanted. I had to agree."

Cheryl managed to look uncertain. "And you want me?"

"You know I do." Alex held her eyes with his. "So, can we put this on... or do I need to mosey down the hall?"

She reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him close for a tender kiss. "You're not going anywhere. Of course I want to marry you, goof."

Alex took the ring from its place and slipped it on her finger. "As long as I'm _your _goof."

Cheryl nodded happily at his antics until he leaned forward and kissed her again to seal the deal. The contact intensified as she lay back on the bed, forgetting Alex's wound until he followed her and winced when bracing himself up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed worriedly. "Let go, come on," she wrapped her arms around his ribcage. "Lay down... that's it."

He grunted and rolled to his back with her circled around him. "Ow."

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and looked him over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just wasn't thinking. At least not about that," he grinned.

Cheryl started to roll away. "We should be more careful. Honestly you've only been out two days."

Alex grumbled and tightened his hold on her. "Careful only goes so far. Doesn't mean I have to lay here while you hover on the other side of the bed."

She gave him a mock scowl. "Alright, but you watch it mister."

* * *

><p>Alex wandered through the house wresting with shirt buttons and searching for Cheryl. Ed looked up from his coffee and saw the frown he wore.<p>

"What's the matter, son?"

"Well, I can't get my shirt done and I seem to have misplaced your daughter."

Mrs. C walked over from the sink and wordlessly helped him dress.

"We thought she was still asleep," Mr. C said.

"And I thought she was down here," Alex sighed and checked the drive. "The car's still here at least."

Rose disappeared to the back of the house and called out. "Daddy, my boots are gone."

He folded the paper and stood. "That explains that."

Alex followed him to the back porch where they could see Cheryl and Lucas in the distance, casually riding along the pasture together.

Ed squinted briefly. "Of course she'd pick the orneriest horse in the stable."

"Always has favored the chestnuts."

Ed found an old pair of boots for Alex and returned to his paper while the younger man took up a spot leaning on a fence rail. When they finally rode up he just smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh, it's just been forever since you smiled like that."

Both she and Lucas were bundled in jackets against the cold late November morning but otherwise seemed content with the world.

"Yeah, well... it's been a while since I felt this good. It's beautiful out here, and I've got my kiddo out for his first horse ride. What do you think?"

"Yay!"

She squeezed Lucas and snuck a kiss onto his cheek.

"You like that buddy?"

The little blonde head bobbed up and down.

"I think your Grandma is working on breakfast. Hungry?"

"Gamma make me pancakes."

Cheryl grinned again. "Momma needs to get her recipe so we can have them more often. She's got the special one with less carbs and sugar, right?"

"She got beetles too."

"Yeah baby she does. Do you want to go in now or ride back with me?" Cheryl had been and was still strangely grateful that her mother also suffered with diabetes. It had made caring for Lucas so much easier already knowing most of the things to watch for.

"Ride!" he exclaimed, squirming in the saddle.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Cheryl stood on the front porch watching Alex and Lucas play. Fog lifted from every breath they exhaled as the sun started to fade on the third day of their visit.<p>

"Cheryl Ann, come on over here for a spell."

She settled next to him on the swing and cuddled under the arm he wrapped around her shoulders.

"I think I understand how you feel about Alex. He seems like a good man."

"Mmhmm."

"Tell me about him and Luke."

The pair ran by, or rather Lucas ran and Alex leisurely jogged, as part of the game the boy had invented.

"What do you mean Daddy?"

Ed looked out across the neighboring field. "Being a father isn't the easiest thing. I think it's a heck of a man that can take to a child that he didn't have a part in making."

She watched as Alex switched directions and waited for Lucas to circle around the house. "If I could go back and have Alex be Lucas' real father, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I can't. But I can't imagine he would love your grandson any more if I could."

Ed gave her a satisfied smile. "I kinda thought that."

Cheryl squinted over at him. "Then why'd you ask?'

He stood, noticing a car approaching. "Just making sure you had."

When the car turned in she paid more attention as well and joined him at the step.

"Oh, good grief."

Mr. C saw the energy drain from her as she recognized the driver. He'd only met Robert Scorpio once before but certainly knew who he was. Ed turned and went into the house without a word as Alex took off to intercept Lucas, leaving Cheryl to face the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wearily.

He approached the porch seemingly ready to fight. "I thought it was about time we actually talked about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Ed stepped out again, quietly but with shotgun in hand. She could hear Mrs. C and Alex inside as the door swung shut.

"Come on Cheryl, he is my son."

Anger flashed through her. "_No_. He's _my _son. I carried him without you. I lost him without you. I searched a year and a half to get him back, and even then he wasn't good enough for you."

Alex joined the group and stood silently at her side. One hand remained out of sight, tucked in his coat pocket around the pistol he carried.

"You gave up any right to call him yours a long time ago."

He started to take the last step up and Ed met him.

"This is my home, and you aren't welcome. I think my daughter has said everything that needs to be."

Cheryl took a deep breath and hung her head. "Don't shoot him, Daddy."

"Finally, a little sense," Robert scowled.

"No, I just don't want to explain a dead body to the sheriff," she added.

"We've got plenty of varmints about. Bradley won't mind me taking care of one."

"Cousin Bradley is the sheriff?" She noted the information with a surprised arc of an eyebrow.

Alex whispered to her as she paced a few steps away.

"Now, I think it's time you got back to where you came from."

Robert started to protest and even drew out his badge.

"He is a bit slow, isn't he?" Ed asked as if Scorpio wasn't in front of him. As Alex opened his mouth to answer the sheriff's navy SUV pulled in. A man slightly older than Cheryl stepped out in full uniform and slowly approached the porch. He rubbed a scraggly brown beard and removed his cap before addressing Mr. C.

"Was on my way home and got a call from Aunt Rose. Said you were havin' some trouble with a man trespassin." He caught a glimpse of Cheryl and recognized her even after years of absence. "Hey cuz. Didn't I hear you was—"

"We can talk about that later, Brad," Ed reminded him.

He nodded slowly. "Yessir. Maybe this fella just needs some directions. I'd be glad to escort him back to town. See that he gets on his way safely."

Scorpio let a sour glance fall around the foursome, took a breath as if to argue some more and turned on his heel instead. Within seconds he was back on the road leaving a light trail of dust settling in his wake.

"I guess not." Brad said simply.

Mr. C let the shotgun down and disarmed it, nodding to his nephew as a curt good-bye. Alex followed him inside expecting Cheryl to follow. He had his weapon out, stashing it out of harm's way as Ed gave him a look.

"Not that I think he's dangerous, but I sure wasn't going to let my future father-in-law get into a shootout on his front porch." Alex turned for Cheryl and discovered her missing. "Now where'd she go?" he asked no one, tracing back outside to find her wandering off toward the small pond in the failing light.

"My smile is gone." Alex stood with both arms wrapped around her from behind. He felt her shake slightly and heard the tears in her voice.

"I'm tired. Of all of it. Running, hiding, fighting."

"Hey, who said anything about that stuff? Scorpio's annoying, but I doubt we'd really have to shoot him."

Cheryl turned and pressed herself into him. "What if he—"

"No one is taking Luke from us."

It was a hard statement made all the more reassuring by the addition of '_us' _at the end.

"But, I think this might mean it's time to get back to Port Charles. Get our stuff from storage, and figure out what to do with ourselves. Maybe?"

* * *

><p>"You aren't going along?" Sean asked with a knowing grin.<p>

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh nooo. They can shop the little hearts out without my help." Tiffany had convinced them to stay through Christmas, as they'd arrived just after Thanksgiving, so they were settled into the penthouse for another three weeks. "I've got something to take care of myself, and then I think we're in charge of getting a tree up here."

"What time you want to go?"

Sean checked his watch. "Say, four? We'll be back for dinner?"

Alex gave him a thumbs up on his way out and then stopped. "Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting us stay."

"Are you kidding me? Tiffany is enjoying this way too much to miss."

"Maybe, but I know from experience how hard it can be to get a little privacy, and that's just with a three year old, let alone a full family hanging around."

Donely shrugged. "It's not like we can't leave you guys here and just disappear."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Tiffany came home quietly and settled nearly trancelike on the sofa.<p>

Cheryl and Alex had been in the middle of another brainstorming session on where to live. She'd hinted more than once that it might be nice to stay in Port Charles, close to family. His hesitation and hers was how Robert would behave. Both had resolved to retire from the FBI and go back to the dreams they'd had before joining. They noticed the unusual silence from her even as Lucas jumped up to show her his latest play-doh creation.

"You ok over there?"

Tiff looked over at her sister. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just a little surprised, you know?"

"At?"

"You didn't watch?"

Alex shook his head. "We haven't watched anything. Kiddo's been creating, and we've been working on the stack of paperwork required from the Bureau."

"Well, I just came from a press conference at police headquarters. Robert is taking a leave of absence."

Cheryl looked to Alex and then Tiff with a questioning scowl.

"He didn't even stick around to talk. Just made the announcement and said Chief Lewis would be Commissioner in the interim." She laid her arm around Lucas and checked his artwork. "I caught up with Anna afterward, who said he was sticking around through Christmas, for Robin you know... and getting his place taken care of before leaving for Australia."

"Is she going with him?"

"I don't think so. They've kindof had some issues, since... well." Tiffany saw Cheryl give Alex another questioning look and whisper to him. She left Lucas and joined them at the table. "What's going on?"

Cheryl hesitated before answering. "Alex went to see him the other day."

"And?"

"And it was a very civil conversation, actually."

Tiff kicked into reporter mode. "So what did you say?"

"We talked about him showing up in Tennessee. Mainly I was just trying to get a feel for his intentions."

"That's it?" Cheryl wondered. She had known he was going but assumed he'd report anything significant.

He shrugged. "Before I left, I just asked him what he thought was best for Luke... letting him have a stable, loving home or disrupting everything to start a fight."

Tiffany's eyes got wide and Cheryl smiled subtly.

"He just kindof paused, and then asked me what I would do in his position."

She looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I told him I didn't think I could say. I wouldn't have let you walk away to begin with."

* * *

><p>After Lucas had been put to bed and their hosts were out for a late drink at Delafields, Alex found Cheryl looking out the tall windows lost in thought. He came up behind and pressed against her back, gently cocooning himself around her in a very sensual way. She peeked at him sideways and deliberately pressed in return, testing his shoulder.<p>

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," he growled, nuzzling her neck. "Tired of this 'hands off' business."

Cheryl sighed and looked back out the window.

"Ok. What is it?" Alex continued to let his hands roam.

"How would you feel about staying here?"

Alex placed a trail of soft kisses down her neck. "You know I can work from anywhere. Makes no difference."

She turned to face him. "You're serious?"

He kissed her now available lips. "Why not?"

"I don't know... everything I guess."

He smiled at her. "Why do you think I went to see Scorpio? I wanted to see just how big a problem we'd be facing. After all this time, it made sense that you'd want to be close to your family, and they're here."

"And now he's gone, or will be." Her voice was full of hope and suggestion.

Alex captured her in another, longer kiss. "So... did we just decide to be at home in Port Chuck?"

Cheryl giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Because I'd really like to stop talking now." He pulled her close and didn't let go as they made a slow, fumbling path to the spare bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that we've finally gotten the boys out of here," Tiffany sat next to Cheryl. "Tell me about you and Alex. Come on, spill."<p>

Sean was at work and Alex had Lucas out for some 'guy time.' Cheryl curled up with a pillow. "Where should I start?"

"At the beginning of course."

Cheryl took a breath and thought back. "Ummm... the first time I met him was at the cabin when the team came. He didn't say much and I really wasn't focused on him until he mentioned some of the inconsistencies with the clinic."

"And? Did you think he was cute then, or did it wear on you?"

"Tiff, I'd just lost my baby. I wasn't really concerned with anything else." Cheryl reminded her. "But as we started poking around, he seemed nice enough. We talked here and there but mainly I just wanted to find my son."

"So, you two just sortof chatted for a year and a half?" Tiffany leaned in anticipation.

"Oh, no. When I found out they knew where he was, I went ballistic. He got the brunt of that."

"Nice."

Cheryl nodded with a little cringe. "And then he was the one assigned to keep an eye on Lucas, and report back, so he got even more. I hated him, but in the same turn... I don't know. It was tense, and I lived for the days he'd tell me anything. Like I said, I was very conflicted. I think he understood more than I did that I just needed to be angry, and strangely enough, Alex let me be angry at him."

Tiff got a knowing look. "He liked you."

Blushing, she agreed. "But I also got these glimpses of how he attached he seemed to be getting to Lucas. We'd have moments where everything connected and I felt good being with him, and the next second he'd have to hold something back and throw me off again."

"Ah. That does sound confusing."

"So, where are we?"

Tiffany considered. "I'm not sure. How long did this go on?"

Cheryl blew a long breath out. "Until Tracy Quartermaine's message appeared. That's when I came back here, without permission of course."

"And that brings in the whole Shep issue. I know you said..."

Putting her hands over her face, Cheryl reiterated, "Seriously, can we not go there?" she huffed. "You want the truth, I was using him. For sex, and not even really good sex at that. And to hurt Alex."

"I don't think I understand why," Tiff conceded.

"I think... it was the only way I felt in control of anything. I told you, it's not something I'm proud of. And it didn't do much good."

Tiffany relaxed back into the sofa. "You did seem a bit, oh... ragged alot of the time. Unless that was just an act too."

"Both."

An arced eyebrow questioned the meaning of Cheryl's response.

"I really was getting right on the edge, but letting people think that too made me less of a threat. Any Jerome family in the area would just believe I was really nuts." She fingered the fabric on the pillow nearby and stared into the distance.

"You want to know what's funny? When I was in the hospital and you found out about the hotel room, I was afraid you'd find out everything. All my I.D's, my gun, notes and papers about the clinic and what had happened were there. Alex snuck in and grabbed everything but the suitcase before you got there."

"He was still watching out for you."

"Yep. After the dust settled and I was in Phoenix, I was just hanging on."

Tiff's gaze narrowed. "But, you seemed so happy... I mean you got Lucas back."

"Yeah, I was. But I also had an eighteen month old that I didn't know, who didn't know me. I was suddenly a mom trying to figure out what to do."

"I never really thought about it that way."

Cheryl tried to perk up a bit. "So anyway... how Alex and I got together. He didn't just show up in Phoenix. I talked to him a couple of times and mentioned that it was strange not seeing him all the time. He said he was waiting on assignment, and then showed up." She saw the glint in Tiff's eye, envisioning the sparks. "And no, things weren't simple or easy. I still felt angry and overwhelmed. I hadn't figured out how to let it all go, you know?"

"So what happened? I mean, obviously something worked it out."

"I think I needed something in front of me that I could actually fight, ya know? He was there. But he refused to fight. Alex would just sit there and listen to me vent at him and never do anything. One night about three weeks after he started coming over, I was totally frustrated and asked him why."

"And?"

Cheryl nibbled her bottom lip. "In all the time Robert and I were together, he never once said he loved me. But that's what Alex said, sitting there while I was just furious... he said, 'Because I love you.'"

Tiff's mouth dropped open. "Just like that?"

She nodded. "I can't remember a day since that he hasn't said it."

"And you just...?"

"Fell apart. All that bottled up... whatever for a year and a half finally came out. Alex scraped me off the floor, held me while I cried. Took a break to hold Lucas while he cried. When he came back, the stuff that held me back from him was gone too. Things got a little... heated."

"Really."

"I had to get him a new shirt." Cheryl blushed again, a deeper shade. "But everything started to make sense, and we worked through a lot. We've been a threesome since."

Tiffany shook her head in amazement. "You've just done everything in the wrong order. But if Alex loves you as much as he seems to love my nephew, I think you got it right."

"Oh, seriously! He was Instant Dad, just add kid. Those two share a brain."

The door opened and a blonde blur passed Tiffany. Lucas jumped onto Cheryl and laid a wet kiss on her cheek. Alex followed after and placed a soft one on her lips.

"I guess they do."

Cheryl beamed and tickled Lucas until he squirmed away.

"I need you," Alex declared, earning a suggestive look from her.

"For what?"

"I have to show you. Where's your coat?"

* * *

><p>Alex drove as Cheryl asked where they were headed.<p>

"Well, we're on our way back to your sister's place, and I ask Luke what we should get you for Christmas. He suggested a dump truck and a puppy."

"I think the dump truck is do-able, but a dog?..."

"Kinda my thoughts. But I did say that I thought maybe Momma would be happy if we had someplace to live." He pulled the car to a stop and pointed out her window. "Wouldn't you know that little guy would just look out the window and say 'there' as we passed this place?"

Cheryl followed his direction and saw the home they'd stopped in front of. A realtor's sign stood freshly placed in the light dusting of snow that had started to fall. She turned and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"The lady's waiting for us inside."

* * *

><p>They spent about fifteen minutes checking the vacant house over and stopped in the kitchen.<p>

"What do you think?" Alex asked. "I like it."

"Me too, but..." Cheryl hedged.

"What?"

"Doesn't it seem a bit big for us?"

He glanced around. "Just a little, but I'd end up taking the basement for work. And there's a three year old that we both know will run laps in here."

"Ohhh," Cheryl exclaimed, realizing she'd never told him what Lucas had asked for while they were at the hospital.

"That doesn't sound good." Alex eyed her as she figured out how to break that news to him, grateful that the realtor had left them to discuss the house privately. Cheryl hesitantly told him of the innocent request.

"Oh really?" Alex managed to raise his eyebrows a bit. After a minute looking at her sparkling grey eyes, he responded in typical flirty fashion. "I'm down with that."

Cheryl leaned in and hugged him, unsure whether to laugh or not. "I think I'd like to get married before we start worrying about adding one. Is that ok?"

* * *

><p>The offer Cheryl and Alex put on the house was accepted almost immediately. In addition, the owners agreed to rent the place for the month prior to closing, allowing them to move out of Sean and Tiffany's suddenly crowded penthouse and into their own place. The weeks prior to Christmas were spent buying furniture and dragging the few cherished possessions out of storage on the other side of town, where the shipping company had kept them as ordered.<p>

Cheryl worked in the kitchen, compiling yet another list of things that seemed to be lacking while Lucas napped in his bedroom. Alex was camped in the basement planning out where all of his equipment would be placed so he could set up shop and get to work. She was halfway down the stairs when the sounds of crying reached her and she retreated to find Lucas wandering the house in tears.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Momma.." he pouted, opening his arms for her to hold him. He sniffled and clung to her as she lifted him up.

"What's wrong baby?"

"You were gone."

She looked into his sad eyes and ran a finger through loose blonde hair. "Yeah I was, wasn't I?" Cheryl took a few steps into the living room and looked over his shoulder at the snow coming down outside. "But I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

As much as she and Alex had tried to prepare him for the separation, apparently not all the damage could be avoided. They'd played games of pretend, deliberately stayed out late and let him go to bed without one or both, and even had him stay with the nanny over a full weekend once during the several months up until her fake death.

"Yep. I promise." She met his blue eyes for a second before the bell rang. Still not completely convinced, he sniffled again as she carried him to the door and opened it.

"Alex too?"

"Looks like I've dropped by at a bad time."

"Anna? Um... hold on..." Cheryl turned back to Lucas. "Yes, Alex too. See, he even gave Momma a ring so she wouldn't forget his promise." She waved Anna in and shut the door against the cold. "You're getting to be such a big boy. I have to put you down so I can talk to our guest, ok?"

He nodded and she set him down, straightening his rumpled shirt and sweatpants.

"You want to do me a favor and go check on him? You know how he gets into trouble when we leave him alone too long." She smiled at their joke and he nodded again with more enthusiasm, turning for the stairs.

"Hey mister," she said, kneeling. Lucas turned back. "Forgive me?"

Lucas didn't say anything but hugged and kissed her before running off. Cheryl stood with a sigh.

"Bad afternoon?"

"Oh, you know... wake up in enough strange places and can't find your mom..."

Anna cringed remembering her own experiences. "Robin had a hard time adjusting once or twice. It's not a fun thing to explain to a child why you left them alone."

"No it isn't. So what brings you to our disaster area today? We're still settling, as you can see." Cheryl waved to the random assortment of toys, full and empty boxes, and general disarray of the house. They sat and looked around. "I have a running list of everything we lost in my 'final arrangements' that needs to be replaced."

"Look at it this way... you get to buy all new things," Anna suggested hopefully. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind that Tiffany gave me the address. I kindof hoped we could chat a little."

"About?"

"Well, um... Lucas, really."

Devane watched Cheryl's eyes narrow immediately upon mention of her son.

"Now, I'm not here for Robert at all. If he wants to talk to you he can do that himself," Anna reassured her, earning a slightly more relaxed pose. "But we did have a talk with Robin you see. She had things figured already, actually."

A small smile and raise of eyebrows spoke volumes. Robin always was smarter than most grownups found convenient.

"Exactly. Now of course she's very curious about her brother. She's asked me to talk with you and find out if there's some way she can spend a little time with him. Get to know him."

Cheryl stood and mulled it over. "You think she can keep it to herself that she's his sister? I don't want to confuse him any more than we have already."

Anna smiled. "I think Robin understands that."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you haven't done this before."<p>

Tiffany walked side by side with Cheryl through the hospital halls on Christmas Eve. Sean, Alex and Lucas followed until they reached a large gathering of people.

"Well, I didn't know about it the first year, was gone the second and the last time I was a little busy."

Anna waved at them from across the room and nudged Robin in the arm. The fourteen year old wove through the gathering toward the Donelys and family.

"Hi Uncle Sean, Aunt Tiffany. Merry Christmas!" She hugged each and moved to Cheryl. "Hi Cheryl. Merry Christmas."

She made a show of pouting. "So, I don't get a hug?"

The young brunette let out a relieved sigh. After they ended the embrace Cheryl formally introduced Alex and finally Lucas. He looked at her with a mild uncertainty.

"Robin here is a very good friend of mine. She's got a spot up front to listen to the Christmas story."

Lucas picked up on the hint right away. "For me too?"

"Yes sweetheart, you too. Stay with Robin, ok?"

"K." His bright smile joined Robin's as he went from Cheryl's hand to his sister's and they snuck back to the area in front of Dr. Hardy's chair.

Cheryl caught Anna's appreciative smile across the way before settling into Alex's loving arms for the remainder of the celebration.

* * *

><p>"I'm happy for you guys, really."<p>

Tiffany appraised her sister. They sat in Cheryl's new office chatting after a quick lunch at the deli down the street. "But?"

"But what?"

"But... here you are, settling down in your new house and here, yet I see that distant concerned look on your face more and more. What gives?"

Cheryl sighed and folded her hands together. "You don't want to hear about it. You should be enjoying this time, not worrying about me."

"Your niece or nephew here," Tiff pointed happily at her still flat belly, "Is just as concerned as I am. So just spill and we'll figure it out."

Still unsure, Cheryl outlined the request nearly two months earlier from Lucas for a sister, and Alex's quick agreement to the idea. Sean and Tiffany's announcement had only brought the issue up again.

Tiffany gave her a catlike smile. "So? Don't you want more kids?"

"That's not the problem." Cheryl took a deep breath and Tiff saw her hands shake a little. "How am I supposed to tell Alex I might not be able to?"

"But... when you were pregnant with Lucas you said everything was fine."

"Yeah, that was before the doctor in Delaware. He didn't really have my best interests in mind you know."

Tiff squinted and chewed a nail in thought. "Give me your phone."

* * *

><p>Three weeks after the appointment Tiffany had arranged with her doctor, Alex waited while Cheryl went into surgery.<p>

"This is really safe?"

Tiff smiled reassuringly. "It's a minor procedure. You heard Doctor Robbins. They're going to clean up some scar tissue, that's all."

"She also said there was no way to guarantee it would be effective. Why—"

"Because you know as well as me that when my sister makes up her mind, that's the end of it. She wants to do this."

* * *

><p>"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"<p>

Cheryl rolled her eyes and attended to her dress. "You look beautiful."

"I look like a whale. A big purple whale."

Anna did her best to restrain the laughter she felt bubbling up inside. The three of them shared a room just before Cheryl and Alex's wedding on the first day of August. Since Robin had been visiting with Lucas and even occasionally babysitting, she and Cheryl had become remarkably good friends and the Brit now stood as part of the wedding party.

"We decided the date before you told us. If I was doing it on purpose, I would've made sure you were nine months instead of eight."

Tiff huffed. "You would not. There's no way you'd risk me going into labor at your wedding."

Cheryl shrugged. "True. But you still look amazing. And you can't complain about that dress... you picked it."

There was a knock at the door and Sean's voice on the other side. "Everyone decent in there?"

Anna answered, cracking the door just enough to let his face through.

"Wow, now that is one gorgeous bride."

He earned a brilliant smile. "Thanks."

Tiffany gave a less than subtle prompt for his attentions as well. "Honey you look spectacular too," he added. "The Best Man would like to see the bride before we start."

"Oh! Bring him in, I want to see how he looks," Cheryl answered excitedly.

Anna stepped back to allow Sean and Lucas in for their visit, both decked out in grey tuxes with white shirts and ties. Single violets adorned their pockets. Luke's hair had been cropped shorter for the summer.

"You're so handsome!"

"You look pretty Momma."

She turned and smiled for him. "Think Alex will like it?"

"Yeah!"

She looked up at Sean. "Are we ready?"

* * *

><p>Lucas walked with Tiffany with Sean and Anna following. Cheryl walked herself down the aisle even though Mr. and Mrs. Crumholz had made the trip from Tennessee. It just seemed more appropriate to her and no one raised a fuss over it,<p>

The ceremony was attended by more than either Cheryl or Alex had originally anticipated, but with her return to Port Charles and the revelation of her true identity, she'd become more accepted within the community with even a slight celebrity status. Tiffany had made sure to keep it relatively small, at least by her terms, to meet with their wishes.

Cheryl's nerves settled once Alex held her hands, and thankfully the ceremony was simple and short. There was more than one issue on her mind, but she'd sworn to herself that they would be done in just the right order.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor concluded.

Alex did just that, cupping his hands around her face and sharing the tender touch with her. He finished by picking Cheryl up and joyously swinging her in a big circle.

She laughed and held on. "Stop, stop... you'll make the baby dizzy."

Her comment was only loud enough for him to hear but it brought him to a sudden stop. Alex searched her expression and saw the truth.

Cheryl's smile broadened and she nodded at his unspoken question.

"You're going to be a daddy."

His grin grew. "Thought I already was one."

She kissed him again, lingering over his lips as they stood in front of the gathering.

"So do we tell them?" he whispered.

"It's up to you," she giggled. "I've been holding onto that for a week."

Alex turned to the crowd, still wearing a surprised expression. "I think you all know my new family, but in about..." he hesitated while Cheryl gave him the date. "Eight months you can all meet the newest."


End file.
